Solitaire
by NocturnusX
Summary: Rewritten! one shot Set during the FFVII years. Tifa is sorting out her feelings for Cloud. When everyone's having fun at the Golden Saucer she comes across her worst enemy. What can he do to make her forget about him? TifaXSephiroth !18!


**Title: **Solitaire

**Story: **One shot.

**Rating: **M! Don't read this unless you're 17+, preferably 18+.

Rated M for: Cursing, violence and explicit sexual content

**Pairing: **Tifa/Sephiroth all the way!

**Theme**: Angst/Romance.

**Summary: **This story is set when Avalanche is stranded at the Ghost Hotel at the Golden Saucer. Everyone is having a fun night while she's trying to sort out her feelings for Cloud. When she decides to go for a walk, she comes across her worst enemy: Sephiroth.

Can he make her forget about Cloud?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights of the FF series. I write these fics just for fun!

* * *

**Solitaire. **

"Don't you rule me out. Solitaire is a silly game to play" he roared. Anger was heard in his voice as he continued his scowling "You've been giving me the silent treatment for over a week now."The young blonde seemed to be irritated by his female companion. "Tell me what's bothering you. You haven't been the same person ever since that night at the Golden Saucer."

The crimson eyed brunette let out a sigh. "Listen Cloud…there's nothing different about me. I just… I have sorted out some most of my feelings that night. My Feelings about you, about me and even about our so called relationship." The blonde boy snorted.

It were moments like these she wished he would just disappear, moments like this she wished she were some place else.

"Allright, I'll play open card with you mister. That night, I was told about your date with Aeris." Tifa paused for a second and eyed him to see whether or not she gained his attention. Cloud turned his gaze into another direction in a desperate attempt to hide his facial expression from her.

"So what?." He spat at her in defense. "It's not as if I've done something wrong. Before you say something else Tifa, Yes I have kissed her, and no I do not regret it."

Tifa let out a soft laugh. "Why do you excuse yourself Cloud?" Her laughing came to a pause. "I don't care about your feelings for her. My feelings for you disappeared that night. You knew I wanted more than friendship, yet you didn't answer my calls. Instead of that you were busy playing for prince charming and hitting on my best friend."

"Well, well." Cloud let out a smirk. "So it's been bothering you all along." His shiny Mako eyes pierced her crimson ones. "Never knew you were such a jealous rooster Tifa."

She walked towards him with her head held high, appearing to be confident of herself. This time she wouldn't be the first one to break their fixating gazes, she wouldn't grant him the pleasure of dominating her.

She let out an exaggerating sigh. "Ooh Cloud, haven't you been listening to me past five minutes?" she tried to sound as nonchalant and casual as possible. "I don't care about you, Aeris or whatever happened between the two of you."

"That night everything changed, it was horrible… yet relieving and satisfying." Cloud noticed her cheeks reddening while she was searching for the right words to express her feelings.

After a week, she finally spoke to him about what happened that evening. Maybe he would finally get to know why her behavior towards him drastically changed that night, why she seemed to have forgotten about him.

He decided it would be best to let her continue her story, tough luck.

"I'm not in the mood to tell you about it Cloud, you wouldn't understand." Tifa placed her hands on the bar and lifted her body upon it.

"Try me." He slowly approached her, making intimidating movements as he did so.

As the gap between them became smaller, Tifa straightened herself trying not to give in to his silly little game.

"Come on Teefs, I know you still long for me, you always did and you always will." He lowered his head, whispering softly in her left ear. She could feel his warm breath upon her delicate skin.

To her own surprise she didn't feel any sign of excitement. The only thing she felt was arousal. She really wanted to slap him across the face to wipe away his nauseating grin.

She slid off the counter and landed with a bang of her fists on his shoulders. She watched him tumble backwards as she swore to herself. How dared he to defy her like that?

When Cloud regained stability she could see she left him startled with her reaction.

"Piss off Cloud" She threatened with her fists. "I'm more than through with you".

Clouds facial expression hardened, not sure of what had just happened.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you Tifa, If you want me to back off I'll gladly do so."

She seemed surprised to hear this from him, what happened to his pushy behavior he portrayed several minutes ago?

"But" he continued. "Tell me what made you so… harsh. What happened to the soft, sweet Tifa I knew, the angelic girl you were since our childhood."

She shot him daggers and let out a disapproving puff.

"Look, we're in the same team Tifa, if we want to complete this journey we'll have to work together. We might not be best friends anymore but we do need to trust each other, to be honest to each other and to rely on each other." Cloud tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I've been honest to you about my feelings for you and Aeris. I've never kept things hidden from you. Now Tifa… please… just tell me what happened. Who is this guy?"

Tifa's eyes widened. "I never spoke of a guy." She blurred out.

"You can't fool me Tifa." Cloud cut her off before she could continue her sentence, "You blushed when you just told me you never had such a relieving night… A kid can do the math."

She let out yet another deep sigh. "Al right, if you want my story you can have my story Cloud. Let me warn you in advance, you're not going to like it, and if you dare to interrupt me … even just once… I'll cut it off immediately."

"Yeah yeah, bring it on already" He placed himself on one of the barstools.

"Remember that night when the ropeway went out of order, we had to spend the night at the Ghost Hotel….?"

------------------------------------------

"Tifa, care to share a room with me?" Aeris chuckled. "I'd rather spend one with you than Barret."

Tifa gave a polite smile back. "Sure, I guess Cloud would like some privacy and prefers to have one for himself. He won't mind me sharing the room with you. Let's get our stuff upstairs".

As she was picking up all of their baggage, she didn't notice that Aeris went awfully quiet and never responded to her exclamation.

After they unpacked their bags Tifa went to take a shower, seeing as Aeris told her she had some "stuff to do."

"I'll be back in a few hours!" Tifa heard Aeris' sweet voice echoing through the apartment – though the room rather resembled an old shack than an apartment- as the door closed with a loud creaky sound.

She wrapped her towel around her muscular, though well curved and feminine body, as she walked back into the room with the two beds. Aeris had placed her stuff on the bed next to the door which left Tifa to take the bed located underneath a dusty old window covered with spider webs.

Tifa rummaged in her back for a minute and took out some fresh underwear which she placed on top of her worn clothing. She took off her towel and tried to clean up the dried blood and dirt stains that were ungracefully shattered across her white top.

"Shit" she muttered, while picking up the top and holding it in the light to eye the results of her attempt to clean out the stains. "Damn, it looks even worse." The top was now covered in dirty brown swipes, which looked even more ungraceful than the stains did.

In disappointment, she threw the top to the opposite side of the room and decided she had to wear something different this evening. As she returned to rummage in her backpack she took out a strapless velvet black dress. A smile curled around her rose colored lips.

"Hmm. It's been ages since I wore this one" Her thoughts drifted off to a few months back. A wealthy landlord gave her the dress as a gift to show her his appreciation for her work at Seventh Heaven during the Mid Summer Festival.

After she dressed herself in the short dress she used her worn top to wipe away some dust from the mirror, which was located next to the window. She flattened her dress and made a few twirls in front of it. "Yeah Teef, you look pretty damn hot." She chuckled to herself.

Her self-admiring didn't last long as Barret came bursting through the door… literally speaking.

"Well… " he softly murmered as Tifa eyed him with something of a combination between shock and surprise. "These doors are ancient I tell you! I didn't even push to hard…" he softly added.

"But hey, do you look fancy tonight! On a date with Cloud are we?" Tifa's face reddened while Barret gave her a wink. "Uh… no Barret… My top… Nevermind." She smiled. "Can I help you with something? What's the rush?"

"Oh Yeah, That. I'm looking for Cloud and the room creep told me he saw a blond boy leaving his room with young woman by his side. I suspected he was with you." Barret eyed the room as if he was expecting someone else to be there.

A deadly silence fell…They both didn't seem to know what to say, though they could read each others minds; Aeris.

"Aye…" Barret murmered under his breath. "He's probably doing something really important then… I guess I can wait 'till tomorrow. G'Night Teefs…." He shuffled out of the gap where the door used to be located.

Tifa sank through her knees and landed onto the bed… she caressed her face with her fingertips, trying to suppress some tears and started to organize her train of thoughts. "But… he wanted some privacy… I thought that…Why her, why not me?" she started an everlasting dialogue with herself. "Come on Teefs, get yourself together. Cloud doesn't have any feelings for her; it's just friendship between them… "

She got up to her feet, brushed her almost dry hair aside and walked downstairs.

When she entered the hallway she got addressed by Nanaki who was wondering if she needed any company while exploring the theme park. "No thanks Red, I'll be just fine" she gave him a weak smile. "Okay then, but be careful Miss Tifa. I've been told there are robbers at large." He advised her. "Though I don't think you'll have any trouble standing up for yourself." Tifa chuckled at hearing those words while Nanaki climbed upstairs.

The chilly air made her skin crawl; she forgot to put on a jacket before she left the hotel. Though the hotel was located in a theme park, the area surrounding it was awfully quiet. No music to be heard, no bright lights to be seen, only darkness and the soft sound of the blistering wind through the trees and across the moor.

Just the way she liked it.

She had no idea where she planned to go, the only thing she could think off were Cloud and Aeris. "Where could they be? Are they together? Or did they accidentally meet up together at the hallway?" She made her way further into the silent moor as she pondered on.

The sound of dripping and splashing water interrupted her line of thought and Tifa's consciousness was brought back to the real world. She stopped and made a turn to see where she ended up.

After some inspection of the surroundings she broke her own silence. "Congratulations Tifa, you just got lost in the middle of nowhere."

As she walked into the direction the splashing came from she noticed a little creak with an old, board missing wooden bridge. Even in the twilight, she noticed the yellow flowers growing at the waterside. Tiny light spots were encircling them and Tifa immediately recognized them as fireflies.

While kneeling down to pick one of the flowers something was be heard in the distance. As if she was on the automatic pilot, she turned around and faced the direction the sound came from.

She stood and listened… but the sound had stopped. Was she going completely mental or what?

As she focused her attention on the flowers once more, dark laughter filled the cold autumn air. She took a fighting posture and prepared to defend herself from whatever was planning on having a go at her.

"Who is there?" She sounded determined. Whatever it was; she could handle it. A cold squall on her right arm brought jim-jams to her skin once more. She rotated herself and sought for her enemy, she knew for sure it wasn't just an ordinary squall. Someone dared to enter her personal bubble, to touch her skin with his filthy hands.

She fingered the place she'd been feebly touched and felt a wet substance… blood. Her blood, she was bleeding. Panic started to take the upper hand and she let out a scream "Don't play games with me, show me your face!"

"I do not take orders… " A dark hollow voice taunted. "I give them!" and with those words Tifa felt something hit the back of her knees, she fell harshly onto the cold grassy floor.

She opened her eyes - which were automatically closed due to the shock - and saw a dark tall figure walking towards her. She wasn't sure it was a human figure… it wasn't exactly walking closer to her, the silhouette seemed to be… floating.

"Good girl, on your knees. Good to see you know your place. Bow for your superior." The voice continued. Tifa let out a grunt. "Who the f are you, I don't bow for anyone. Don't mess with me."

"This wasn't a request, it was an order." Tifa felt how her head hit the soft – yet hard- grassy floor that belonged underneath her feet.

The impact of the blow was gigantic. Tifa could feel life flowing out of her veins; she thought she was going to die. She could see a pair of army booted feet standing right next to her, and decided it would be better not to react to whatever was going to happen to her.

Whoever this is, he's strong and she's definitely no match for him.

She felt how a boot was being placed on her throat. "Dead already?" boredom could be noticed in the voice. He placed more weight on her neck and Tifa was about to choke as she finally got back to her senses and whimpered out. "No… please... Sir…"

The weight on her throat lessened and she felt how the foot got withdrawn.

"Foolish girl, going out at this hour of the day… alone." The figure spoke as he created some space between him and Tifa's almost lifeless body by taking a few steps back.

She replied with a cough and tried to get back upon her feet. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and she regained better vision now the blinding effect of the head blow wore off.

Her breath stocked… her heart started pounding. Blood was raging through her veins and she knew no one could hear her calls for help… no one could help her.

It was him…the person she really didn't want to face alone… Sephiroth.

Her facial expression turned into fear and it gave Sephiroth the confirmation he was hoping for. She finally knew who she was facing.

Tifa took a few steps back and suddenly remembered the creak behind her; there was nowhere to flee to… though that wouldn't have been an option given the state she was in. There was only one option for her, to die a worthy death.

Sephiroth smirked, he could sense her desperation. "I finally have the opportunity to face you alone girl. You seem so confident of yourself when you have your friends fighting beside you. But it seems like you're not that tough after all."

Tifa had the urge to scowl at him but she couldn't find the strength to do so. "Have I cut your tongue? You were so full of words a few moments ago." He continued his taunt.

The arrogance in his face made her stomach twist. He knew he was superior to her, and he definitely didn't try to hide that fact. With her last powers she launched for him with her fists, she was determined not to give up that easily.

Too bad her evening dress was too tight for proper movement. She lost her balance and tumbled onto the grass a few meters before his feet. Sephiroth answered her attack with his own; Tifa could see the steel of the Masamune gleaming in the moonlight, as he pointed it in her direction and placed it against her throat.

"I won't beg for my life!" She hissed in pain "So just get over with it".

The cold nightfall had arrived and the moon shone bright in the cloudless sky. The moonlight illuminated the almost treeless moor and left an icy blue glow on the faces of both fighters.

Sephiroth stared down on the wounded fighter and let out a chuckle. "Look at you, such a brave attempt… an attempt to get yourself killed." He raised the tip of the Masamune until it was only inches away from her face. He came closer to her and for a moment she had the feeling he was inspecting her.

"Hmm. I remember" he muttered. "You're the guide from Nibelheim, so you dare to defy me twice." She didn't know why, but she was pleasantly surprised he actually remembered her. "But to get to the point, I won't kill you… yet." He added.

"What do you want from me then" she spat at him, still fixating at the tip of the huge steel sword. She hated it to be in the submissive position while people, especially men, were toying with her.

"Everyone is having fun tonight; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't have some fun myself now would it?" He was taunting her. "Cloud..." hearing him say that name sounded so wrong, "Is having fun" he added.

She swallowed, her heart skipped a beat and thoughts ran through her head. He's just trying me out… he wants to piss me off… He enjoys torturing my fragile soul. She reassured herself.

He lowered his head and fixated his emerald, fierce green Mako eyes on her angry crimson ones. Even though she didn't even look at the rest of his face, she could tell he had an evil grin on his.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. The way he protected her during battles... The way he protects her from _me_." His gaze never turned away from her eyes, but Tifa closed her eyes as she felt how his words impaled her heart. "And where is our hero now, isn't he supposed to rescue you from the evil villain?"

Sephiroth definitely was enjoying himself.

"Oh wait… he's to busy making out with the Cetra girl in the gondolas" He chuckled.

"You shut up!" Tifa yelled in anger, while crawling up to her feet and turning her back on him. She could hardly restrain herself from crying and she definitely didn't want to do it in front of… him.

"Don't you turn your back on me" he scowled at her, sounding offended. In what seemed like less than a second he stood behind her and turned her around so she faced him. This time she was prepared and she punched him in the face with her knuckles.

As he clenched for his face she ran past him and saw this as the perfect opportunity to flee from his clutches.

She had no idea in what direction she ran, the only thing that mattered was to get away from her capturer as fast as possible. After what seemed like eternity she heard a billowing sound behind her, she had a frightened feeling it was him but she was too afraid to lose time by glancing over her shoulder.

Cold hands closed around her neck and smashed her onto the ground. She could feel a heavy body landing on top of her which gave her a hard time to breathe.

"You're definitely a feisty one" he hissed into her ear while brutishly lifting her up by her wrists. "What's your name girl?" Now Tifa was the one to feel offended, he didn't even know her name?

"I asked you something" he said demandingly while pulling her hair so her head tilted backwards. "Tifa… Tifa Lockheart" she cried while gasping for breath.

She heard him hum with satisfaction as he turned her around so they stood face to face. "Tifa…" the way he pronounced her name sent shivers down her spine. She tilted her head upwards and stood eye in eye with him once more.

The soft moonlight colored both of their faces and seemed to soften his facial expressions. He wasn't as daunting as she remembered him from earlier meetings, he looked rather… "human" she whispered to herself, just soft enough for him not to hear it.

To be this close to him, to be in this frightening, submissive position excited her. She had always had a weakness for strong fighters and she knows it. Her hormones took the upper hand and she experienced his strong grip on her wrists as rather pleasant instead of painful.

His face wasn't as muscular and bleak as she remembered, his skin was smooth there were no imperfections to be spotted and long silver strands of hair caressed the sides of his face.

She had to admit it, something about him turns her on.

As he explored her face with his emerald eyes he remembered the teenage girl who led them into the Mako reactor years back. She definitely wasn't a sight for sore eyes back then, but he didn't expect her to blossom out as the pretty fighter she was now.

Tifa broke the silence by another desperate try to loosen herself from his tight grip. He might be damn sexy but still the enemy, next to that she wasn't planning on dieing by his hands.

He pushed her forward and pinned her body against a tree by using his own. "What are you going to do to me" she growled.

"Lucky for you, I just had a change of plan after seeing Cloud and the Cetra girl" he spoke to her in calmness. "I wanted to leave a message for him carved into your belly" he sighed while trailing her velvet dress with his long thin finger. "But seeing as he fancies another girl's body over yours, it would be a shame to mutilate yours without a reason."

"You sick bastard" she spat. He was still trailing her feminine curves with his fingers, Tifa enjoyed every second of it and she hated herself for it. He didn't react to her remark but continued to share his thoughts with her.

"You're useless for that purpose, so what am I to do now?" he whispered in her ear. Tifa couldn't restrain herself from speaking. "Just let me go, I'm useless you said it yourself, so why murder me…I won't tell anyone about tonight" she didn't dare to look him in the eye.

He chuckled at the sound of the hopeful tone in her voice. . . "You appear to be so… what's the word you humans use for it? Ah yes, innocent, innocent and pure."

She relaxed the aching muscles in her body, for some reason she didn't feel as anxious and angry as she did several minutes ago. He took notice of this, and loosened his grip on her.

This girl caught his interest; he never understood the influence a girl could have on a man. He had heard so many stories from his fellow SOLDIER about women and he always laughed at them for being so weak… he never understood the power of a woman.

But he wasn't one of those weak men; this girl would know he was in charge.

His hand strode her warm and soft skin; she shivered as he brought his hand to her neck and caressed her cheek. "Does his touch bring you the same pleasure as I do?" he softly whispered into her ears.

This remark brought Tifa back to reality. "I… I… he..." she stuttered, feeling like a fool for not knowing how to answer him. He placed his lips on her earlobe and swiftly touched it with his tongue. "He doesn't love you Tifa, he never did and he never will. Forget about him, you deserve better."

A tear strolled down her cheek though she knew he was right. She had to move on, to forget about Cloud. She wondered what Cloud and Aeris were doing at the moment, why they weren't here to save her from their enemy. Thoughts of those two together made her sadness turn into anger. Why did she give a damn? Fuck Cloud!

He saw the tear reaching her pretty curved lips and softly licked it away with his rough tongue. As he touched her lips she opened them and automatically placed her lips on his.

Finally, he had her where he wanted her. Women are too easy, you can manipulate them oh so easy by using fancy words. Though he had to admit he really liked her presence, she had something special and besides, it had been a long time since he had a woman.

He broke free from the kiss, leaving her craving for more. "What about your lover?" he continued to try her out. She smiled in a cheeky fashion "I never had him and I don't even want him anymore. I've found myself someone better." She struggled out of his grip and placed her hands on his chest where she tried to undo his leather coat.

She had no idea what had gotten into her, she hated Sephiroth yet she wanted him. She was longing for his touch, longing for his body. She'd been craving for a man a long time now, but no man answered her desperate cries for intimacy.

As she opened his clasp Sephiroth took her hands and pinned them back above her head with the use of only one hand. He needed his other hand for more important issues, like undoing her dress.

He strode up to her breasts and gently stripped her strapless dress downwards. Tifa arched her back as his hands reached her beautifully curved hips. The dress slid down her waist and hips to the ground and Sephiroth focused his attention on undoing her red undergarment.

As he unclasped her bra she placed her head on his chest and let out a soft moan followed by his name. "Good girl" he whispered. "Tell me, do you want me Miss Lockheart?" She lifted her head and fiercely kissed his lips.

"I take that as a yes." She noticed a change in the rhythm of his breathing pattern as he said that. The pace of his breathing quickened as he undid her panty and Tifa knew he was longing for her as well.

She pushed her naked body against his and felt the aching bulge against her hips. Sephiroth let go of her wrists and she placed her hands on it, she gently massaged it. "Don't make me wait Sir… Please" she groaned.

All the pain, all the wounds, she forgot about them all. As Sephiroth kissed the cut on her arm, which he created with his Masamune earlier, she didn't even feel pain anymore. The only thing she felt was pleasure.

He undid his coat and shirt while Tifa took care of his pants. He could hardly believe she was inexperienced, but it was harder to believe that Cloud could resist such a woman.

She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his middle, one of his hands supporting her timid round butt. Even though her body was muscular she didn't seem to weigh much.

One of her hands was placed around his neck, the other one was working on his member. She pressed the tip of it against her entrance and was longing for it to enter her.

He molded her buttocks while slowly entering her. She let out a moan of pain as he did, but the moan turned into one of pleasure as she felt him inside of her.

She tried to open her eyes but her body wouldn't let her. Everything felt so right, she wanted to enjoy every single minute of it, as long as it lasted. He wrapped his free hand around her neck and brought her face to face him.

"Open your eyes" he demanded "I want you to look me into the eye when I claim you." Tifa did as he told her and enjoyed the sound of his groans as he came closer to his climax. Sephiroth placed his thumb upon her sensitive little spot and slowly massaged it.

Her whole body ached for more as he set a rhythm with his finger. Her muscles started contracting as she reached her climax. She did her best to give the man what he desired. One of her hands reached down to play with his balls while she used the other one to stroll through his silver hair. She could feel him come inside of her and placed her head on his chest once more. This time she rested it there longer, listening to his heartbeat which slowly returned to its normal pace.

He gently placed her on the ground and placed a kiss on her forehead. She let go of him and closed her eyes. She never felt like this before, she felt… worthy, loved… special. She didn't need Cloud anymore; there are so many other men. Men who do deserve her, men who treat her right.

It's been ages since he felt like this, he claimed the woman that belonged to his worst enemy and he enjoyed every second of it. He was sure about it: this was the first but definitely not the last time with her.

He glanced at Tifa whom was leaning against the tree; eyes still closed. She looked… worn out, yet satisfied. He picked up his garment and got dressed.

"See you around Miss Lockheart" his voice echoed across the moor as he vanished into the darkness. "Yeah, see you…" Tifa answered dreamingly. Though she knew her words wouldn't reach his ears.

-----

Cloud was left speechless; he didn't say a word but stared at her with eyes wide open. She was surprised he hadn't interrupted her story, but she was even more surprised he wasn't trying to strangle, or worse; murder her.

He got up from the barstool looking confused and searching for words. "How could I've been so blind...? Why him Tifa… You could've had any other man." He said sulkily.

Finally anger started to take the upper hand "You've slept with the fucking enemy Tifa!" he bellowed into her direction.

"Yeah I know Cloud, and it was damn fine."

* * *

**A/N**: That was it!

Thank you for reading this fanfic. I would really appreciate it it you take some time to leave a review.

Reviews keep me going!


End file.
